1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium and a process for preparing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An improvement of a recording density is basical need for a magnetic recording medium. That is, data storing capacity per unit area or unit volume is increased to minimize the magnetic recording medium.
When a smaller size of a magnetic recording medium is prepared by using the conventional magnetic power, a sensitivity is inferior and a frequency characteristic is inferior. A magnetic powder having higher characteristics such as high coercive force and high magnetic flux density is required.
From these viewpoints, a magnetic recording medium having high coercive force is required for high density recording. The coercive force at room temperature (25.degree. C.) of more than 550 Oersted is enough under a consideration of a harmony with a magnetic head.
An orientation is preferably higher and especially higher than 2.0.
There is a problem of a stability. Even though the magnetic characteristics such as coercive force are suitable values, a magnetic recording medium whose magnetic characteristics are unstable to vary depending upon a temperature or a pressure can not be practically used. It is important factor that magnetic characteristics of a magnetic recording medium are stable.
Coercive forces as one of the magnetic characteristics have been studied on a ratio of Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. /Hc.sup.25.degree. C. wherein Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. is a coercive force at -196.degree. C. (boiling point of nitrogen) and Hc.sup.25.degree. C. is a coercive force at 25.degree. C. (room temperature), as an index for a temperature dependency.
In general, a coercive force is higher at lower temperature and a ratio of Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. /Hc.sup.25.degree. C. is higher than 1 and higher ratio shows high temperature dependency whereas lower ratio shows lower temperative dependency. A magnetic recording medium having lower index is preferable from the viewpoint of the temperature stability and a satisfactory ratio of Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. /Hc.sup.25.degree. C. is less than 1.8 in a practical use.
It has been known to prepare a magnetic recording medium by incorporating cobalt ions and ferrous ions (Fe.sup.2+) in ferromagnetic iron oxide.
When an amount of Fe.sup.2+ is larger, a coercive force is increased but the magnetic characteristics become unstable and a transfer effect and an erase effect are deteriorated or a binder is deteriorated by Fe.sup.2+ to affect physical property of the tape disadvantageously in a practical use.
The inventors have studied on the ranges for preventing troubles in a practical use and have found that an amount of Fe.sup.2+ should be less than 1.0 wt.% to the other magnetic substances.
The important conditions for the magnetic recording medium are as follows.
1 Hc.sup.25.degree. C. is more than 550 Oersted. PA1 2 A ratio of Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. /Hc.sup.25.degree. C. is less than 1.8. PA1 3 A content of Fe.sup.2+ is less than 1.0 wt.%.
According to the studies on these properties of the conventional magnetic recording medium, there is no known magnetic recording medium which has satisfactory properties. The properties of the known magnetic recording media are shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ Co adsorption Co dope Co adsorption Fe.sup.2+ addition .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 .gamma.-Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 ______________________________________ H.sup.25.degree. C. (Oersted) 650 .about.500 550 to 650 (exp.) Hc.sup.-196.degree. C. /Hc.sup.25.degree. C. 5&lt; 1.6 &gt;2.0 Content of Fe.sup.2+ 1&gt; &lt;0.1 3 .about. 5 (%) Orientation 2.0 2.0 1.9 ______________________________________
As one magnetic powder having high coercive force and high magnetic flux density, a magnetic powder (Co dope type .gamma.--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3) which incorporate a small amount of cobalt in .gamma.--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 magnetic powder has been practically used. However, the magnetic recording medium prepared by using the magnetic powder has remarkably high temperature and pressure dependency of the magnetic characteristics and the condition 2 is not satisfactory. Moreover, when the magnetic powder is used for the magnetic recording tape, the transfer effect is disadvantageously high and this is not practically used.
As the other example, an improved cobalt adsorption type .gamma.--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 by modifying said cobalt dope type .gamma.--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 has been known. This has a structure having the surface layer comprising certain cobalt compound formed by adsorbing cobalt ions on acicular .gamma.--Fe.sub.2 O.sub.3 as cores whereby this has high coercive force resulted by surface anisotropic property. This has stable magnetic characteristics and improved transfer effect. The coercive force can be increased by increasing a content of cobalt ions adsorbed, however the maximum coercive force might be about 500 Oersted. In order to increase coercive force over 500 Oersted, ferrous ions (Fe.sup.2+) are incorporated as well as cobalt ions in the magnetic powder. Even though the coercive force is increased, the transfer effect and the erase effect are deteriorated to cause unstable magnetic characteristics and the properties of the binder are deteriorated and the characteristics are adversely affected by the incorporation of ferrous ions.
Thus, the conventional magnetic recording media had various disadvantages on the transfer effect, erase the effect, the properties, the stability and the orientation.